dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited Season 4
Justice League Unlimited Season 4 is the fourth and final season of the Justice League Unlimited. It deals with the Justice League facing new kind of threats after the invasion involving Darkseid. It also deals with Flash messing with the timeline in order to save his deceased sister Iris West, the consequences of the Flash's actions, Batman resigning from the Justice League, and Wonder-Woman's betrayal out of loyalty to her mother. Episodes # '"Grodd Returns"-'''Months after the invasion Darkseid has caused, the League continues to protect the world from threats. In Central City, Flash stops a robbery at the gold reserve. When Flash confronts the would-be thief, they are both disoriented by an unknown psychological attack. Flash is able to stop the thief, who turns out to be U.S General Walker, whose mind is revealed to be controlled by Grodd. With a lead from Wally's sister Iris West the reporter, Flash, Sergeant Hunter Zolomon, and Vibe go into the sewers to look for Grodd, who has returned. During the attack, Zolomon is abducted by Grodd. Vibe and Dr. Harrison Wells builds a device for Flash to prevent Grodd's attack. It works, however, the device gets damaged during the attack. Flash is able to fight off Grodd's psychic attack and trick him into jumping in front of an on-coming train. Walker is freed. Unfortunately, Hunter is paralyzed in the event and the league scolds Flash for not telling them about Grodd and Walker sooner. Hunter tries to get Wally to go back in time with the time-travelling cosmic treadmill in the Flash Museum to prevent the series of tragedies in his life from ever occurring. However, the Flash refused as he did not want to risk damaging the timestream, thus shattering their friendship. Hunter then broke into the museum and attempted to use the treadmill himself only to result in certain consequences. # '"The Main In The Yellow Suit"-'A yellow-suited speedster kills Iris West during a costume party where she is dressed as Batgirl. Wally encounters Zoom and realizes that he is Hunter Zolomon, who wants to make Wally suffer for not going back in time to end his paralysis. However, he is eventually defeated. Per John's advice, Wally confesses his love for reporter Linda Parks before being alerted to a break-in by Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, and Top at the Flash Museum. Defeating the Rogues, he discovers that they have been hired by his archenemy, Zoom, as part of a plan to destroy Central City. With the help of the Justice League, Wally foils Zolomon's plot, but Zolomon taunts over the death of his sister and still haunts Wally as Superman takes him to Mercury Labs to be imprisoned. The next day, Wally wakes to discover that the world has radically changed: his powers are gone, his sister is alive, Linda is married to a police detective named Eddie Thawne, and the Justice League doesn't exist. # '"The Flashpoint Paradox (Part-One)"-'Wally decides to do research on the changes he caused to the timeline and goes to Star City where he meets Captain Quentin Lance, who is investigating the appearances of a murderous vigilante known as the Green Arrow. Green Arrow investigates when District Attorney Tommy Merlyn's children are abducted by Anarky, who is actually Moira Queen. Green Arrow throws a thug named Yo-Yo off a building until she is rescued by J'onn J'onzz, who is the leader of the resistance against Wonder-Woman and Aqua-Man while going under the alias Hank Henshaw. J'onn reveals how Wonder Woman's Amazons have conquered the British Isles, while Aquaman's Atlanteans have sunk the rest of Western Europe, and the battle between the two has caused massive death and destruction. America is similarly endangered. The heroes cannot cooperate to find a solution, and the meeting is ended. The Green Arrow is revealed to be Robert Queen, who was hurt when shipwrecked on an island in the North China Sea which cost him the life of his son Oliver. Wally tries to help Green Arrow rescue Merlyn's son, however, he gets injured when Moira kills Captain Lance after manipulating Lance into killing Merlyn's son. Green Arrow is able to save Wally and brings in Anarchy. Wally becomes shocked at all this and contemplates to whether or not he made the right decision. # '"The Flashpoint Paradox (Part-Two)"-'It is revealed that Wally's father Ira West has a poor relationship with his son and daughter and is frequently in trouble at work; Cisco Ramon is a billionaire tech magnate instead of Vibe, Iris West is a reporter with Barry Allen as her cameraman, and Louise Lincoln is a pediatric ophthalmologist. There is also a new hero in Keystone City called Citizen Cold, who is actually Leonard Snart and is facing off against Eobard Thawne, otherwise known as "Professor Zoom". Wally begins losing his memories of the original timeline due to the new timeline becoming permanent. When Green Arrow refuses to join J'onn J'onzz' resistance, Citizen Cold declines as well. Barry discovers that Citizen Cold was once a thug for hire and that the cold gun is stolen from S.T.A.R Labs. Citizen Cold confronts Barry before he can reveal this information to Iris, and freezes Barry in a block of ice. Later, Citizen Cold invites Iris West to dinner, but it is interrupted by calls that his sister Lisa has been kidnapped by the Rogues. Citizen Cold tries to rescue Lisa, but the Rogues attack him for revenge on what he did to them. Citizen Cold is too late and Lisa is killed. Citizen Cold is injured while escaping and Wally steps in to fight the Rouges as the Flash. Iris rescues Citizen Cold and brings him to her home. After he recovers, he gives her a key to his penthouse, and an offer to join him when he leaves Central City. Iris refuses since Wally informed her that Citizen Cold killed Barry and wants to turn him over to the police. Enraged, Citizen Cold attempts to assassinate the Flash. However, Iris uses one of his own weapons to freeze him in a block of ice, just as he did to Barry. # '"The Flashpoint Paradox (Part-Three)"-'Wally resets the timeline and restores his memories. Back in the present, Wally discovers to his horror that the timeline did not reset exactly since Black Canary is dead and Oliver Queen is removed from the Justice League for having attempted to assassinate corrupt shipping magnate Kyle Magnor. Amanda Waller requests assistance from the Justice League when the Dominators are invading the earth. The League learns that the Dominators know about Wally's manipulation of the timeline and that they demand his surrender in exchange for peace. Despite distrusting Wally for what he did, the League dissuades Wally from surrendering and Oliver reconciles with him. They manage to destroy the bomb and force the Dominators to retreat using pain-inflicting nanotechnology. # '"Double Trouble"-'''In flashbacks, mobster Sal Maroni attempts to use Harvey Dent's secret split personality to blackmail him. But when Dent meets with Maroni at a chemical plant, "Big Bad Harv" takes over, and the resulting confrontation leads to an explosion that horribly scars half of Dent's face. In the present day, Green Arrow comes to Gotham City to attend Maroni's trial. Maroni is released from prison for good behavior, however, he is assassinated by an archer that Two-Face hired whose name is Merlyn. Green Arrow is blamed for this since he one time had to deal with a hostage situation in Star City, however, the gunmen he helped Captain Lance capture were all released since Maroni bribed Judge C. McGarvey to release them. In order to clear his name, Green Arrow has to work with Batman and Black Canary's sister Sara Lance, who know calls herself the White Canary. This is all during when the Justice takes over the investigation regarding Sal Maroni's death which disappoints Commissioner Gordon,Lieutenant Bullock, and the GCPD. Category:Animated Category:Justice League